


I'm A Goner

by Abitofeveryfandom



Series: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children [2]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: HollowHeart - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, Lost and Found, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Santa 2016, Soulmate AU, Tags May Change, wandering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitofeveryfandom/pseuds/Abitofeveryfandom
Summary: It's been years since Victor died, and his chances of finding a new soulmate were getting slimmer each day. But still the name written on his left wrist in those vague blue-grey letters kept taunting him, the name of someone he knew he would never find...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollowsof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowsof/gifts).



> Finally! Damn site keeps dicking me over... I hope you like it @hollowsof! I did my best ;) Also, the ages of the children will be Enoch and Jacob from the movie version and all the others from the book version. That means, for you only movie fans, that Emma is the fire girl and Olive is lighter than air!! 
> 
> Writer Out!

I slowly stretched and clambered out of bed. My muscles were sore and my head was aching. “Dammit, maybe I shouldn’t have stayed up that late” I muttered under my breath. After finally managing to get into a position that didn’t feel like being stabbed in the gut repeatedly with a blunt rusty knife I made my way downstairs and into the garden. Obviously still wearing the shorts and jumper I slept in, because who’s got time for clothes at 7AM.  
Once in the garden, I looked for my favourite spot under one of Fiona’s garden creations. All of the bright green bushes were –as always really- adorned with flowers of all colours which I was sure did not all grow on the same plants. Fiona filled most of her time changing the colours and shape of her trees, except for the one I was sitting under right now. I was quite attached to its current form, though I wouldn’t ever admit that particular piece of knowledge about me in front of the children in the home. I think they suspect it anyways; I can be a bit transparent at times you see. It hadn’t changed since Victor… well, you know. I may have scared the utter crap out of everyone in a 2 mile radius from me the day I looked out of the window and saw Fiona trying to change the floral dragon-ish structure into a dancing figure in a music box. Victor was my best friend, and since he got attacked by that dirty Hollowgast I’ve come here every morning at the same time to watch the pastel sunrise he loved so dearly. He said it reminded him of his family. I think he was the person that came the closest to being my soulmate that I have ever met in my entire life. Even though the days are always the same here, memories seem to fade quicker. This spot in the garden, looking out at the aqua coloured sea is thus the only thing I have to remind me of him.  
Victors body is buried “somewhere you will never think of looking, and should never try to go mister O’Connor”, those aren’t my words, that’s the Bird. She has this habit of looking increasingly worried and does this side glancing thing in my direction every time someone mentions something in a conversation that can even remotely remind me of Victor, or soulmates for that matter. I don’t understand her, I’ve long since come to terms with the fact I’ll never find my soulmate. The faded grey-blue letters on my wrist that pop into my view every time I reach out for something, move my arm, write something down. “Jacob Portman” they say. An unfamiliar name, a stranger, someone I do not know and will never get to know. He’s stuck in a different time; you can tell by the faded colour of the letters, says Millard. He showed me his mark a ton of times already, it’s a pale pinkish colour and spells out a name, like everyone’s mark. The name of a girl, a sweet little girl with chestnut hair and blue eyes and freckles if you’ve got to believe the invisible one. She passed away, meaning he can’t reach her anymore. She’s stuck in a different reality now. I’m so jealous of Fiona and Hugh, they found each other and you can just see it when they look at one another how the love sparks up in their eyes. I think that’s all of us that have a Soulmark really. The mark appears when you turn 13 I believe, and being permanently stuck in this loop makes that only we few are old enough. Bronwyn was supposed to get hers as well, but Millard says she’s soulless. How that kid keeps outsmarting me will stay a mystery I guess.  
But for now I’ll just sit here under the amber flowers of the garden and look out at the pastel sunrise above the aqua sea. Mourning the loss of my best friend and almost soulmate, because my real one is unreachable, separated from the loop by time and space and lots of judging eyes. I still hope I’ll find you one day Jacob, whoever you may be…

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, I hope you liked it! Tell me if you see any mistakes and please leave a review! Constructive criticism is appreciated
> 
> Writer Out!


End file.
